PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT This administrative supplement will provide additional neuroimaging for the University of Kansas Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (KU ADRC, P30 AG035982). These funds will be used to support the acquisition of FDG-PET and MRI scans of KU ADRC Clinical Core participants who are cognitively intact that will help both contribute to the sharable SCAN repository at the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and build our imaging database for translational studies involving genetics and omics data. These funds will allow us to collect 120 SCAN harmonized MRI and FDG-PET neuroimages in our understudied cohort of cognitively intact individuals who also have genetic, cognitive, plasma, and serum data. We propose to collect neuroimaging data on 120 of these understudied, cognitively normal cohort participants (CN) to build on the neurodegeneration portion of the ATN classification framework (MRI and FDG-PET neuroimages). We propose to combine this ATN classification with deep phenotyping of these participants through imaging genetics analysis in collaboration with our mitochondrial and nuclear genetic data (MGM Core) to characterize how mitochondrial and metabolic dysfunction contribute to AD risk. These funds give us an opportunity to grow an imaging dataset that is tailored to the metabolic and mitochondrial focus of our KU ADRC. Achieving the aims of this Administrative Supplement will allow our KU ADRC to contribute neuroimaging data for SCAN to QC and harmonize data for the other ADRC sites. These scans are feasible within the one-year timeframe of an Administrative Supplement based on our yearly scheduled visits for these participants. These sequences will add to our portfolio of sequences that will be shared with other sites within and beyond the NIA ADRC network.